


Distraction

by mvsic_bxxks_stvdy



Category: Shades of Magic - V. E. Schwab
Genre: Holland is Sad Boy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 07:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14397150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvsic_bxxks_stvdy/pseuds/mvsic_bxxks_stvdy
Summary: Holland's attempts to reawaken his magic are interrupted by a certain Antari prince.





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> A fic written for thornsandwillows from the prompt:
> 
> [#19: kisses meant to distract the other person from whatever they were intently doing]

Holland stared at the bowl of water before him. He was sitting in the palace library, in the early hours of dawn, as he did many mornings. Only the faint twittering of songbirds outside the windows disturbed his focus, as he gazed at the smooth surface of the liquid.

 _Anything. Do anything._  He thought, and felt desperate and worthless. The water did not stir. Somedays, he thought he could almost feel his magic in the back of his mind, like a long forgotten but vitally important fact. Somedays, the surface of the water would tremble.

Today was not one of those days. Not yet.

He was so intent on his meditation, he did not hear the soft footfalls behind him that marked the arrival of Kell. He didn’t not even notice his presence until the Antari knelt down next to him, also looking at the water. For Kell, moving the water would be as easy as breathing. But his focus was on Holland.

“Why are you up so early?” He asked softly.

Holland didn’t look at him. “I couldn’t sleep.”

Kell let out a soft sigh. He settled down properly, and Holland could feel his eyes on him.

“What do you need.” Holland asked him. He was not in a good mood, his lack of sleep and prolonged focus was giving him a dull ache in his head.

“When I woke up and you weren’t there…” Holland caught a shift of movement in his peripheral vision as Kell shrugged. “I was worried.”

“You shouldn’t have been.”

Holland’s gaze was still on the smooth water when Kell’s lips brushed his cheek. “But I was.” The young man said softly. “I like waking next to you.”

“Kell.” Holland murmured. “Go back to bed. Leave me.”

Kell’s hand rested over Holland’s, his slender fingers warm. “Come with me.” He said softly, and kissed Holland’s temple.

“Kell…” Holland closed his eyes. “Please. I’m busy.” As much as he cared for the young prince, sometimes Kell’s youthful energy was exhausting.

“If your magic is ever going to return, it will come on it’s own.” Kell said, with the air of an expert. Holland let out a short chuckle.

“You know that for sure, do you?” He said.

“No.” Kell’s lips touched Holland’s cheekbone, and under his eye, as if he could kiss away the dark shadows of insomnia there. “But working yourself to the bone can’t be helping.”

“I’m not doing anything.” Holland said. Though he tried to keep his voice blank of emotion, a shred of his frustration slipped out. “I can’t do anything. Stop that.” He said, as Kell kissed the tip of his nose.

Kell drew back. He pushed the bowl of water out of the way and took its place, so Holland was looking at him. He cupped Holland’s cheeks in his warm hands, and kissed him.

Holland let out a soft sigh as their lips met, feeling some of the tension go out of his shoulders. He pushed Kell’s hair back carefully, and when they seperated, he said, “Thank you.”

Kell offered a small smile. “I won’t drag you back to bed with me. Instead -  how can I help?”

Holland sighed. Slowly, he began to stand. “…you know, Kell, don’t mind - that first idea.”

Kell rose with him. “Are you certain?”

Holland eyed the stationary bowl of water, then turned his eyes to Kell. “Yes.” He said quietly. And he meant it.


End file.
